


One Night Under the Texan Moon (Ethan & Aiden)

by Furrina



Series: Someday (Out of the Blue) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Marcus Riley makes Ennis look like Gandhi, Offshoot of the main story, head canon-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>"Marcus Riley makes Ennis look like Gandhi" - Peter Hale</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An offshoot of Someday (Out of the Blue), this a gen fic that stemmed from a head-canon-ish discussion I had with the lovely <strong>Yakkorat</strong> way back when. Basically, my head-canon for the fic said that Ethan and Aiden were taken in by Marcus Riley's pack, the same guy Peter had been bonded to against his will - the one who made Ennis look like Gandhi - and she wrote her Head-canon for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Under the Texan Moon (Ethan & Aiden)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakkorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkorat/gifts).



> This couldn't have happened without Yakkorat.
> 
> Also, to all those who are still hanging on for "Someday...", sorry for the delay, but my muse is "footloose and fancy free" type of bastard and now that TW has started again, decided he wants to come back. So, thanks for sticking around... I will be posting that one as fast as I can, but the story is effectively AU, 3x12 onwards.

**To give credit where it is due, this is all Yakkorat.  
**

With Peter gone, Marcus will need something else young and beautiful he can use to mop up his need.  
  
The way I envisioned it was that the twins were stuck with the Rileys when they were fairly young (like ten years old). They had no pack - their parents killed by the very people who had taken them in, who let them stay on but never actually allowed them to become pack.  (Ethan says in the episode that they were Omegas.)  They were treated poorly, made to do the jobs no one else wanted, fed scraps, casually beaten by anyone in the pack who felt like throwing a punch, and eyed by Marcus Riley a lot.

His eyes on them makes their skin crawl, and without even noticing, Aiden develops a habit of placing himself between Marcus and his brother. They hear tales of Marcus' mate who has died in a fire shortly before they came to live with the Rileys as they adjust to life at the bottom of the food chain.  
  
When the boys are fourteen, Marcus starts to *touch* them.  Nothing overtly untoward at first, lingering grips on their shoulders when he doesn't let them simply pass by, a pat on the back, a light caress of the face.  Aiden... Aiden responds with insolence and anger - he has to stand there and take it but he glares.  He tells Marcus to leave him alone.  Ethan... Ethan shrinks in on himself when Marcus touches him.  It makes for a much more satisfying target for a bully.  
  
The touches turn sexual before long, with both of them, and Marcus isn't even the only one.  When he started, it was like declaring open season on the two boys.  No one takes any actual liberties, though the boys get pawed on a regular basis and lewd comments follow them everywhere they go, but Aiden knows it's only a matter of time before Marcus does, and once he does... The rest of the pack won't be far behind.

It escalates fast.  Marcus stops them while they're trying to get their chores done, makes them stand still while he runs greedy fingers over their chests, over the firm swells of their buttocks.  He likes to humiliate them when they're together, but he also corners them when they're alone.  When it happens to Aiden, he mostly keeps it to himself, not telling his brother until he's comforting Ethan in the darkness. "Yeah.  He did that to me last week.  I'm so sorry he did it to you," and then the one thing they barely dare to breathe. "We'll kill him," Aiden breathes into Ethan's ear with his brother shivering in his arms. "Someday, we'll kill him."  
  
Some days, Aiden knows Marcus prefers to torment him.  When something has pissed him off and he's spoiling for a fight, for someone to push back against him so that it sparks his rage and he can let out some of that extra pent up aggression, Aiden is the one he wants. Most of the time, though, it's Ethan Marcus prefers.  Ethan whose fear Marcus covets.  
  
More than once, Aiden pretends to be his brother, cringing away when he would rather square his shoulders and fight.  Marcus... Marcus touches him, SMELLS him, and Aiden never, EVER tells Ethan about those encounters.  He can't catch Marcus every time; sometimes Marcus stumbles upon Ethan for real and Aiden can't do anything about that, but Aiden impersonates Ethan enough to take some of the pressure off.

When they turn fifteen, something subtle changes in their scent.  Aiden hadn't even realized it was there before, but when the scent of 'cub,' of 'child' falls away, Aiden notices its absence, and a growing dread fills him.  Marcus has been scenting them for weeks.  Maybe a few months, and Aiden knows as clearly as he knows his own name that THIS is what Marcus has been waiting for.  They smelled like children before. Now... They just smell like wolf.  
  
The next time Marcus corners Aiden alone, Aiden can see that Marcus is in a good mood.  He's not looking to vent his anger, so Aiden knows Ethan is the one he really wants, and when Marcus starts toward him, Aiden doesn't make eye contact and makes himself small, less noticeable, though of course he knows Marcus has already noticed him.  Marcus grabs him when he tries to shrink back, and he flinches, being Ethan.  
  
Thank the gods they're identical, right down to their scents.  Marcus breathes him in, and when he pulls away, his grin is feral, and Aiden knows that the long wait is over.  
  
Marcus forces Aiden to his knees, and he goes, allowing his fear to show though his pride demands he mask it.  But he is Ethan today, and Ethan hides nothing, his joy and love and fear and pain an open book for anyone to read if they just look at his face. "It's about time you stopped stinking of cub," Marcus says as he unbuckles his belt and takes himself in hand.  "I've waited a long time for this."  
  
He pushes into Aiden's throat without stopping, Aiden choking and struggling, but Marcus is so much stronger. "Took you brats long enough," he sneers.  "My mate's been dead for five years.  Got a lot of time to make up for." He pulls out before he's finished, shoves Aiden face down in the dirt and yanks his pants down, pushing into Aiden with nothing more than his own saliva for lubricant.  Aiden is selfishly glad he's pretending to be his brother, because it means he has no reason to hold back his tears, the cries of pain he knows some of the pack hears but they all ignore, the terror on his face when he smells his own blood...  
  
When Marcus is done, he stands, leaving Aiden sobbing softly on the dirt, his tattered jeans around his ankles. And lying there, still bleeding sluggishly, it strikes Aiden then.  This is why the Rileys let them stay.  This was always the endgame for them, for ETHAN.  And Aiden... Aiden cannot allow this to be his brother's future.  _He just CAN'T._ He tells Ethan that they're leaving.  They're leaving tonight.  _Now._

They're only a few miles away when they hear the howls of Marcus' pack in pursuit. They run, but they know they won't get far, not with an alpha on their tails.  And then a pair of hands is dragging them into the trees, and they fight - _oh, how they fight_ \- but It's actually comical how quickly they are subdued.  
  
"We don't mean you any harm," comes a voice from above them.  The huge alpha Holding Aiden smiles, and it's predatory, but not cruel, and the woman holding Ethan down full-out grins.  Another figure comes into view older, refined, with a white cane in his hand.  "My name is Deucalion," he says, calmly, "and I think we can help you."

* * *

**One Night Under the Texan Moon (Ethan and Aiden)**

"It's about time you stopped stinking of cub," Marcus sneered, dragging Aiden to him, then harshly pushing him back.

Aiden fell down with a thump and watched in horror as their Alpha unbuckled his pants and took himself in hand. “My mate’s been dead for five years,” he said sweetly, stroking himself to full hardness. “Got a lot of time to make up for…”

_That was the night they ran._

-x-x-x-

“I want to learn how to do it,” Aiden said as Deucalion pulled yet another memory from one of Marcus’ betas.

The man screamed and struggled, trying to get away, but the wolfsbane coated silver-chains held him down. Somewhere Ennis laughed and Kali snorted her cocoa-milk through her nose.

“Do what?” Deucalion asked, absently wiping the blood off his hands.

“That,” Aiden replied, pointing at the man in an all-encompassing gesture. “I want to learn how to pull out memories.”

“Oh,” Deucalion smirked. “And why would that be?”

Aiden opened his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut at the casual taunt and glared at his new Alpha. “I’m going to be an Alpha now. I want to know everything other Alphas know.”

“Oo, Ickle Aiden wants to play with big boys,” Kali sneered from the corner of the room. “Ickle Aiden finks he’s a big boy.”

Aiden turned around to glare at her, almost snapping at her to ‘ _mind her own fucking business’_ , but the knowing smirk on her face stopped him. He took a deep breath, pushed his shoulders back and turned back to his Alpha. “Teach me,” he stated in the strongest voice he could manage.

Deucalion smiled. A rare, genuine smile… like he was proud of him. “Very well,” he acquiesced, walking over to the bucket of ice cold water on the side. “You want the person awake for this.” He picked up the bucket and sploshed it over their captive.

The man woke with a jerk and a snarl. Deucalion grinned, a sadistic, predatory grin, the kind that Aiden had seen countless times on Marcus. “See? Isn’t that better?”

Aiden wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Good,” Alpha continued, “Now, extend your fingers like this, see?” He extended the claws of his thumb and forefinger to form tweezers of sorts. “ _This_  is your tool,” he explained. “Now you place the claws at the base of the spine like this,” he placed his fingers at the beta’s neck and the beta started begging for mercy. “And then you push in.”

“And then, you pull,” he demonstrated the next step. The beta screamed and thrashed. “Now,” he continued, calmly over the sound of the beta’s cries, “This is the most important step. You can’t pull too hard…” he pressed harder into the beta’s neck. “Or you risk cracking the spine.” The beta gave a sharp cry and slumped forward. “Instant Death.”

Aiden starred with a mixture of awe and horror as Deucalion led him to another chair where _another_ beta was trussed up like a Christmas Turkey and slapped him, almost lovingly, awake. Aiden recognized him as ‘Kenai the Killer’. _He_ was the one who had raped their mom while they watched… and then killed her before their eyes.

Kenai snarled and yelled threats, but Deucalion grinned toothily and punched him in the face, breaking two of his teeth. “I don’t like potty mouths,” he said with an air of a British aristocrat, taking position behind him. He placed his claws at the beta’s neck and pressed in.

Kenai gave a small cry of surprise but didn’t scream like the earlier one. “If you go too easy, you’ll just end up scratching them. Wasted effort.”

He pressed in again and this time, Kenai _did_ scream. Deucalion pulled back in satisfaction. “See?” he said, pulling his hand back, wiping away the blood. “Just right. Got it?” he asked, looking expectantly at Aiden, like a teacher would an interested student. Aiden gulped and nodded. “Good,” he said, nodding at the semi-conscious man. “C’mere.”

“Now?” Aiden asked confused. He hadn’t realized that Alpha would have him pulling memories immediately.

“There’s no better time than now,” Alpha quoted sagely, relinquishing his position to the freed Omega.

Aiden took a deep breath, and took his position as Deucalion refilled the bucket. He wolfed out partially, like Kali was teaching them to, and extended his claws only, pressing them against Beta’s neck. “How do I know what is   _just right_?” he asked, unsurely.

“Practice,” the Alpha shrugged dismissively, emptying the bucket over Kenai’s head.

* * *

It took six months.

Six months of screaming and blood and “too hard”… “too soft”… “What are you, _Harry Potter_? _Think_ about where you are digging, you berk”… six months and a dozen begging, screaming, _pleading_  people but the day Aiden successfully pulled his first memory Kali cheered and thumped him on the back, Ennis picked him up on his shoulders and made a full lap around their house and Deucalion… Deucalion grinned and looked at him with proud eyes, and if Aiden saw him discreetly wiping away tears, he didn’t feel the need to mention that to anybody.

That night they had a double celebration… apart from Aiden successfully pulling his first memory, it was Ethan’s first day at school.

When Miss Morrell, Deucalion’s emissary, and the Guidance Counselor at the local elementary, had discovered that Ethan had “the brains”, she had taken him in hand, teaching him to read and write and Math and whatnot. Two weeks earlier, she had finally given him some sort of test and when he passed – “with flying colors,” she added proudly – they had enrolled him at her school.

Aiden, on the other hand, was taught by the Alpha trio – Ennis, Kali and Deucalion – who were training him to be the new Alpha of the Riley pack… “If any of them survive,” as Ennis had conspiratorially snickered to him when they were burying Marcus’ third beta after Deucalion finished with him.

When their new Alpha had first made the decision to separate the twins, Aiden had been prepared to fight him until death; but now… he was glad, he didn’t… _couldn’t_. Because without an older brother to hide behind, Ethan was slowly, _excruciatingly slowly_ , emerging from the shadows and starting to come into his own.

At first, Ethan had been sad that he didn’t have Aiden with him, but Aiden pointed out that the Alpha was being generous in sending at least one of them to school and if it had to be someone, he was glad it was Ethan… after all, Ethan was smarter. Ethan looked unconvinced but _what_ _choice did they have_?

Besides, Deucalion had hinted that if Ethan settled in nicely, then, _maybe_ , next year even Aiden could join him.

So, every evening, when the dinner was over and dishes were cleared, and the Alpha trio retired to the living room to watch TV, or to the basement to ~~torture~~ extract information from some more betas, and left the twins to their devices, they shared their days with each other.

Ethan told Aiden about his school, classes, his new friends, how he was better than the others in track and field – “it’s not cheating, if they don’t know _why_  you are better,” he grinned and Aiden couldn’t hide his own smile, even though he had never been to a school in his life.

Aiden, meanwhile, told him about the exciting new fighting moves Ennis or Kali taught him or the way Alpha called him _Harry Potter_ when he was angry at him. “…and the worst part is,” he recounted, laughing, “I don’t even know who that is. I think he might an old beta…”

“…it’s a story book,” Ethan interrupted. “He’s this child hero who saves everyone from this evil wizard… or something… It’s very popular in my school,” he finished, a little defensively. “He has movies and everything…"

Aiden went to sleep, grinning… happy.

Aiden _was_  happy. For the first time, in a very _very_ long time, he was content… at peace. He didn’t need to look constantly over his shoulder, he didn’t need to worry when or _if_  they were going to get the next meal… or if today was the day their Alpha decided that he didn’t want them around anymore…

… but it wasn’t enough. Because no matter how much he wanted to leave his past behind, he couldn’t. Because no matter how hard he tried to forget, to move on… to pretend it hadn’t happened… he _still_  could see it in the way Ethan still couldn’t look him in eye… or the way he looked ashamed when he told Aiden that he was going to stay out a bit longer because he had track practice, or because one of his friends had a birthday party and had invited him along.

He could feel it in the way Ethan sometimes held him a little too tightly at night, as if it was the only way he could protect his brother… or the way his eyes blasted with fury when Ennis got a bit too rough with him. And Aiden _hated_ it.

He hated it more than the day Ethan had found him in the woods, pants torn off, stinking of blood and _sex_ and salt of the dried up tears… He hated it more than the hot tears and pathetic sobs that had escaped him as Ethan held onto him… hated it more than the weakness he had showed when he let Ethan drag him to the outer tap with three walls, a tin roof that doubled as their bathroom, stripped him and poured buckets of cold water over him until he was stable enough to scrub himself bloody… more than the apologies Ethan murmured into his skin as he held him that night, because they both knew it was _Ethan_ Marcuswanted.

And he would do anything _anything_ to make it right… to make it _go away_. To have Ethan look at him, just once, the way he used to before Marcus tore their innocence apart. He would do anything to not have Ethan carry _that_ burden, even if it meant he would have to bear it alone for the rest of his life…

“How was school?” Aiden asked his brother when they were safely tucked in for the night.

“I like it,” Ethan whispered, settling back against his brother’s chest. “Miss Morrell thinks I can catch up with the others soon. She’s thinks I’m plenty smart.”

Aiden held his brother tightly to him when he heard the soft smile in the repeated praise. Sure, Ethan smiled a lot these days. He smiled almost as much he did when mother was alive… but it was empty, hollow sort of smile. The kind that did not touch his eyes.

The shock of what had happened at the Riley’s was so great that Ethan had practically closed in on himself. Which was why he had to do this… _needed_  to do this. Ethan did not deserve to carry Aiden’s burden for him. He deserved to have a life. A life free of the past… _their_ past. He deserved to be free it as much as Aiden did. And that… _that_ was the main reason why Aiden would not regret, even for a moment, what he was about to do.

So, he kept holding his brother, asking inane questions and making useless small talk... murmuring apologies into his neck… breathing silent prayers into his skin. He waited until Ethan started to drift off, then softly shook him back awake.

“Ethan,” he whispered quietly, and got a hum of sleepy response. “Ethan, do you trust me?” he asked, softly.

“Of course, I do,” came the honest reply. “More than my life.”

“Ethan, you know I love you, right?” he asked again, softly, _desperately_ , hoping to convey his desperation… his fear… through the connection they shared.

Ethan stirred back from the brink of semi-consciousness. “Aide?” he mumbled, twisting his head to look at his brother. “Aide, what’s wrong?”

_Just right,_ a voice inside his mind whispered and he brought his hand to cup his younger brother’s neck. The brother he had sworn to cherish… to protect. “I’m sorry, Enny,” he whispered, “I have to do this…”

Ethan blinked his eyes, fighting to wake up… to pull away. “What’s going on?” he started when he felt the claws at his neck. “Aide, let me go,” he struggled. “Let. Me. Go. Don’t do this, Aide,” he pleaded. “Don’t… please.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Aide whispered, closing his eyes… holding his brother down with his body. “I’m so _so_ sorry,” he pressed his claws into his brother’s neck, trying to drown out the protests and the prayers as he tracked down the memories of   _that_  night.

Ethan cried out at the intrusion, both in his mind and his body, struggling harder than he had ever struggled before. “Aiden, _please…_ this is not you…” he _begged_ , hoping to make him understand. “You don’t have to do this… Please, baby, listen to me… Aiden… don’t… don—”

“I’m sorry,” Aiden said one last time…

… and then, he pulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know what Aiden did was wrong, but you have to understand that he is 15 and scared and desperate. He literally has the weight of the world fallen upon his shoulders, and he has to make a choice. One of the biggest and toughest choices he has ever faced and he did what he thought was right.
> 
> So go ahead and hate me, because I can't apologize for him making this decision and I am not even going to. Because if, heaven forbid, this were me and my younger sister and I was faced with the same dilemma, I would gladly and unhesitatingly make the exact same choice. Yes, that makes me a bad person. So what? At least my sister will be safe from it.


End file.
